When I see you again
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Tantos años han pasado desde su despedida... pero el paso del tiempo no siempre da como resultado el olvido, y ese es el caso para Italia.


Por aquí les dejo este fic… está basado en la gloriosa canción When I see you again de Wiz Khalifa.

Los personajes utilizados fueron

 **Chibitalia** (a quien no le di nombre alguno.)

 **Sacro Imperio Romano** cuyo nombre en esta historia es Dieter.

 **Austria** Roderich

 **Hungría** Elizabeta

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

La cancion le pertenece a Wiz Khalifa… ya lo dije ateriormente.

Los personajes y algunos de los hechos mencionados están basados principalmente en Hetalia, creado por el marvailloso Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ahora si… ya puedes empezar a leer está historia en paz!

* * *

 **When I see you again**

 **(Cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

Hola Dieter… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra despedida? Ese día en el que te marchaste dejándome con la promesa de regresar… Han sucedido tantas cosas que he querido contarte, pero antes de hacerlo quiero hacerte saber que no he podido olvidarte y no tengo la intención de hacerlo.

Creo que sabes a la perfección que al principio tu presencia solía asustarme mucho, y hoy en día la extraño demasiado. He intentado mantenerme feliz alrededor de los demás; sin embargo, no ha sido fácil… aún recuerdo el día en el que me dijeron que no volverías, no comprendí a que se referían con esas palabras, por lo que durante años viví siendo ignorante de la terrible realidad que sufriste.

El día en el que nos despedimos te dije que prepararía muchos dulces para cuando volvieras, y cada día sigo preparándolos en grandes cantidades con la ilusión de verte volver.

No malinterpretes mis palabras por favor… no quiero hacerte sentir culpable por haberte llevado la mayor parte de mi corazón contigo; así es, no te lo llevaste completamente, y te agradezco por no hacerlo, porque gracias a eso soy capaz de recordar que una parte de mi murió a tu lado, y si alguna vez esa parte de mi corazón revive, entonces sabré que tu haz vuelto.

Créeme, no empecé a escribir esto para sentirme como un alma miserable en estado de depresión interminable, sino para hacerte saber que a pesar de todos estos años hay varias cosas que han cambiado… pero mis sentimientos hacía ti no forman parte de esa lista.

He dejado de vivir junto a Roderich y Elizabeta, tú eras el dueño de esa casa; sin embargo, ellos fueron los que nos cuidaron como si fuésemos sus propios hijos. Ahora vivo junto a mi hermano, ¿le recuerdas? Creo que es una pregunta ridícula pues somos gemelos.

Hace poco estuve en el campo, vi a un conejo y recordé aquella vez en la que me pediste que te ayudase a dibujar uno, he mejorado demasiado en la pintura… cuando nos volvamos a ver te enseñaré diferentes técnicas para que puedas dibujar miles de conejos.

No es que quiera presumir de mis habilidades, pero debo admitir que todo lo relacionado a la cocina también se me da muy bien, ¿recuerdas la vez en la que me Roderich me castigo? Tú me trajiste comida, la verdad no me gustó, pero siempre tuviste buenas intenciones y te aprecio por ello.

Hay tantas cosas hermosas que puedo recordar sobre ti; aunque hay solamente una cosa que quisiera olvidar, y es el hecho de haberte rechazado más de una vez.

Más de una vez me pediste que estuviera a tu lado, pero mi temor impidió que aceptara tu petición.

Usualmente te acercabas a mí y parecías desesperado por querer que estuviese junto a ti, pero hubo una vez en la que me tendiste tu mano como si tuvieses la intención de hacer una tregua, y seriamente me dijiste que realmente me querías. Tu rostro no mostraba ni desesperación ni inquietud alguna… y a pesar de ello, me negué nuevamente, tu expresión facial cambio inmediatamente a una de sorpresa e inmediatamente me pediste una razón para querer negarme, empecé a llorar y te di una ridícula excusa… Te dije que no te quería herir y que no te quería ver sufrir, tomé tu mano y tú te deshiciste de mi agarre, antes de darme cuenta, me diste la espalda y corriste alejándote de mí.

Ese día te lastimé tanto a ti como a mí.

Fingí que nada de eso había pasado y la siguiente vez que te vi me acerqué a ti corriendo, pero antes de poder alcanzarte me pediste que me detuviera y dijiste "A pesar de que huyes cuando yo te persigo, me persigues cuando yo estoy huyendo." Me pediste perdón por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me dijiste que no nos volveríamos a ver y que ya no debería preocuparme por ti, tu rostro demostraba desolación, y a pesar de ello me pediste que me cuidara, nuevamente empezaste a alejarte de mí.

No creí que estuviese pasando, por mi mente pasó cada recuerdo que tenía junto a ti. No... Yo no quería que te fueras, empecé a perder la compostura y grite tu nombre, volteaste a verme y te acercaste nuevamente… "Siempre te he querido."

La forma en la que mencionaste esas palabras aún sigue grabada en mi mente, luego de haber escuchado esas palabras me besaste, y a pesar de que me lo habías dicho una infinidad de veces, mi ingenuidad me hizo preguntarte si de verdad era cierto, a lo cual tu respuesta fue afirmativa… me alegré en gran manera y aprecié una de tus sonrisas; sin embargo, cada bello momento debe acabarse, y el nuestro no fue la excepción… "Nos vemos, cuando acabe la batalla, vendré a verte sin falta."

Te volviste a alejar mientras pronunciabas esas palabras, y yo respondí diciendo que te esperaría, después de lo cual me ofrecí a preparar los dulces que mencioné anteriormente, te pedí que no te lastimaras ni te enfermaras… tenía la seguridad de que nos volveríamos a encontrar nuevamente.

Te giraste una vez más hacía mí y las últimas palabras que escuche con tu propia voz fueron "No importa cuántos años pasen, ¡eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo!"

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, después de haber escuchado esas palabras me fue difícil creerle a Roderich cuando me dijo que no volverías y que debía olvidarte.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde ese día?

Han pasado tanto tiempo… he conocido a muchas personas y ahora tengo varios amigos, aunque siendo sincero… ninguno podría remplazarte. Hace unos cuantos años conocí a Kiku Honda y a Ludwig Beilschmidt, paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo junto a ellos.

Kiku es un hombre japonés serio y educado, le encantan las formalidades… a pesar de que no es demasiado expresivo, es un gran amigo. Por otro lado, Ludwig es muy disciplinado y le encanta el arduo trabajo… Ludwig es alemán, al igual que tú. Tanto él y tu poseen la misma tonalidad de ojos azules y el mismo color de cabello.

Me siento culpable, cada vez que le veo siento que eres tú el que me observa… No te enojes conmigo, sé muy bien que está mal el observar a alguien deseando que fuese otra persona, pero no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie, esa es una mentira… me estoy haciendo daño a mí, pero es un daño que extrañamente disfruto últimamente.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte, pero seré paciente y te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelva a ver.

* * *

 **Fin de la Historia! Si llegaste hasta este punto te agradezco por leer.**

Hay veces en las que dudo de mi estabilidad mental… y pues son la 1:14 AM, no he dormido desde ayer y en unas horas tengo un examen de matemáticas, pero en vez de descansar y obtener energías me encuentro aquí, escribiendo esta pésima historia, pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho está.

Hasta entonces Sayonara!


End file.
